dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoshi Taida
Apperance ereufu.png sdfghjkl.png terror-in-resonance-3-27.png tumblr_nch89gKHWH1qd2z8ro1_500.gif tumblr_nab82pDK551tcxs2co1_500.gif sngfgsh.png Kiyoshi is rather slender and lean. He is an ectomorph, however it's not all that hard for him to gain muscle like most people with this body type. His lack of ever really sticking to anything plays into his body he clearly isn't your run of the mill guy when you look at his muscle mass but he obviously didn't think that gaining a large amount was all too necessary. His hair is short, jet black and while sometimes he bothers to keep it straight and combed sometimes he doesn't. His black eyes, they seem plan from a distance but when looked closely upon he has a strange golden ring around the iris, it seems to serve no purpose however, but is unusual especially when coupled with the fact his irises are actually black and not dark brown. His face almost always looks as if he is bored or tired as if he really couldn't be bothered with anything despite this he can be considered quite handsome in fact the term pretty boy wouldnt be lost on him even though it's a bit of a stretch, however he obviously never took the time to capitalize on his natural good looks. Behavior/Personality Kiyoshi suffers from a lack of motivation or direction, he is the one kid in your class who is smart as hell but never bothers to do any work. His body language seems to largely mirror his appearance. His stride is easy going and uncaring and he even manages to stand as if he doesn't give a damn often leaning against something, this seems to be the case even when he sits down, he often takes the time to get as comfy as possible and will often doze off if he isn't interested enough to be awake. He infact is so lazy he doesn't even bother to keep both eyes open often always having one closed usually his right. He despite all of his laziness is ridiculously smart, and pretty athletic, he could have been something great if he had ever tried. He is somewhat of a prodigy when it comes to strategies and overall intelligence which plays into the second half of his personality, he is the smuggest little shit to ever exist, he doesn't brag that would take too much effort but in his mind no one stands a chance when it comes to pure brain power. He’s cocky when it comes to just about anything and while he seems to loathe doing any amount of work he would never pass up a chance to prove to someone how mentally superior he is compared to them if they decided to call themselves challenging him in any way. He is also highly insensitive and if he opens his mouth it's usually something smart assed. Roleplay Allignment TRUE NEUTRAL A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Occupation/Class' None 'Fighting Style' Never bothered to learn one. Chi Form -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base' (Optional) N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Anything that will win a fight. Allies/Enemies 'Background' There is nothing interesting about Kiyoshi’s background he never experienced any real hardships his parents were died when he was very young from unknown causes and he has no memories of them. He was always well taken care of by his grandparents ;however , even if money is scarce. His Grandmother died when he was ten from old age yet his grandfather who was significantly younger lives on as if he will for another one hundred years surprisingly spry for his old age. Kiyoshi was homeschooled as his grandparents could not afford school, but was sparsely taught the normal curriculum his studies were often philosophical, his grandfather was more interested in teaching him life lessons than calculous etc. However ignorance did not rest well with Kiyoshi and he took the time to learn school curriculum when he could and even more. As he grew older he began taking on his own personal philosophies one of which was to never mindlessly exert yourself. This is when he because increasingly lazy. However eventually out of curiosity he enrolled into high school for a few weeks and realized what took him 16 years of his life to finally get a chance to see, he was exceedingly smarter than every kid there even the new things that he had never learned before came to him easy and soon he dropped out finding no need for it. Ever since he has always lived a life of lazing around the only exception being his grandfather who he would always exert a little energy to help out. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji